


Running Water

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [50]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun had made a reservation for his and Changkyun's anniversary dinner tonight... but he was running late. To conserve time, it only made sense if they were to shower together, right?[Changki/Anniversary shower sex]





	Running Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + they spend their anniversary at home and it leads to sex (top Changkyun/bottom Kihyun) (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“ _Shit_ we’re running so far behind,” Kihyun cursed, scrambling about his and Changkyun’s shared apartment, his hair still sticking up every which direction from his recently interrupted nap. Changkyun bit his lip, watching the way Kihyun ran about their bedroom, collecting several articles of clothing in only an oversized sleep shirt. Kihyun had decided to do several hours of overtime last night, so he could take their anniversary off from work, but the lack of sleep had apparently caught up with him, leading him to taking a longer than normal nap in the late afternoon. Feeling sympathetic for his overworked boyfriend, Changkyun couldn’t possibly rationalize waking him up from his much-needed sleep, and only woke him up when it was nearing dinner. 

“What are we running behind for?” Changkyun asked, blinking a few times. He was just happy to see his boyfriend resting, and had no complaints with how chill they’d been celebrating their anniversary, so it came as a shock that Kihyun had secretly made plans without telling him. Not even pausing, Kihyun shot Changkyun a smile, continuing to grab clothes as he began walking out of the room, talking all the while.

“I made reservations at a fancy steakhouse for dinner,” Kihyun explained, speaking loudly as he walked out of the room, clearly on a mission. Following after him, his eyes wide in surprise, Changkyun watched as Kihyun stepped into the bathroom, tossing his clothes onto the counter, and twisting the temperature knobs in the shower before starting the stream of water. “I thought it would be nice to go somewhere like that for such a special day, I’ve had this reserved for a few weeks now,” Kihyun continued, having to speak loud over the sound of water blasting through the faucet. Changkyun felt his cheeks warm, and he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before giving Kihyun a thankful hug.

“You didn’t have to go that far,” Changkyun shyly said, nuzzling into the skin of Kihyun’s neck. “Thank you, hyung,” he said, gratitude evident in his voice. Nobody had ever treated him so special, and the sentiment behind Kihyun’s actions was as thoughtful as always. Kihyun nodded, forgetting his haste as he reflects on what is really important here: his precious boyfriend.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Kihyun replied, leaning into Changkyun’s touch. After a few seconds of reveling in the feeling, Kihyun moved to feel the stream of water, nodding as he approves of the temperature. “But if you really want to go to dinner, we should get cleaned up,” Kihyun says, glancing over at Changkyun as a strange light flickers in his eyes. “I-It would save time if we just showered together, right?” Kihyun rhetorically asked, not even waiting on a reply before quickly discarding the few clothes he had on and stepping into the shower, hoping that his words didn’t sound too suggestive. 

Chuckling slightly at his hyung’s cute behavior, Changkyun began taking off his clothes as well, getting properly naked before entering the shower alongside Kihyun. The water was at just the perfect temperature, and the sight of Kihyun’s back, his chin tilted up and eyes gently closed as he let the water splash over his face brought an instinctive desire to the forefront of Changkyun’s mind. Today was their anniversary, and Changkyun hadn’t even gotten the chance to really be close with his partner yet, so it was quite the temptation to see him so stunning and naked right in front of him.

Grabbing the bottle of soap and squirting out a few pumps onto his hand, Changkyun lathered it between his hands, moving to spread it across Kihyun’s back. Eyes opening at the feeling of Changkyun’s hands across his overworked body, Kihyun sighed blissfully, his cheeks flushing at the intimacy of the gesture. At this point Kihyun couldn’t tell if Changkyun was just being nice and helping him wash up for the sake of getting to their reservation on time, or if he was intending on taking this to a more sexual place, but Kihyun honestly didn’t care. He leaned into Changkyun’s touch, feeling the man’s body against his and the feeling of warmth on either side of his body lulled Kihyun into a very relaxed state.

Hands trailing up Kihyun’s back, Changkyun lathered the soap down the man’s arms, actually putting forth effort to get his boyfriend clean. The feeling of Kihyun’s warm skin and the sight of his wet hair clinging to his neck and the side of his face sent a shiver down Changkyun’s spine, however, and he swallowed, something changing inside him as his hands moved a bit lower, spreading the soap across Kihyun’s butt. Moaning sweetly at the feeling, Kihyun felt arousal begin to bud at the feeling of Changkyun’s groping hands, and he wobbled a little, his hands moving out to rest against the cold shower wall for support.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun sighed out, his voice almost drowned out from the sounds of the shower pouring over him. He didn’t know if he wanted Changkyun to stop or keep going, and couldn’t seem to move, too stuck between getting to their dinner on time, and savoring the feeling of Changkyun’s love. Swallowing, Kihyun spread his legs slightly, feeling Changkyun’s slick fingers continue to work the soap into his skin, massaging his ass and gently dipping between his cheeks. Changkyun rationalized that Kihyun needed to be thoroughly cleaned up before they left, and that he definitely wasn’t trying to turn the boy on, because that would be bad. He couldn’t do that when they were so crunched on time, it just wasn’t fair. Of course, he was still doing it anyway, and no amount of rationalization could change the fact that Kihyun was clearly getting ridiculously turned on right now.

Slipping out a sweet, erotic moan, Kihyun arched his back, pressing his ass into Changkyun’s hand and whimpering as he feels his lover’s fingers brush against his entrance, sparking a louder, needier moan from his lips. A little embarrassed with how desperate he sounded, Kihyun brought a hand to his mouth, but he was too late to muffle the sound that already echoed between the shower walls. Groaning as his cock hardens from the sinful sound, Changkyun leans his face down, pressing a kiss to the back of Kihyun’s shoulder, breathing in the clean, familiar scent of his boyfriend as he pushes his finger with a bit more force into Kihyun’s ass. Able to visualize all of his efforts slipping down the drain from his own horniness, Kihyun returned to reality, and straightened his back.

“Changkyun… we can’t do this, we have to make it to the reservation,” Kihyun said, his voice still dripping with arousal as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Changkyun hummed, nodding his head. He knew that Kihyun was right, and couldn’t argue with the man who put forth so much effort for him.

“You’re right,” Changkyun replied, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and handing it to Kihyun, trying to ignore the obvious stiffness between his legs. He had to get a hold of himself before he ruined their special day. Kihyun sighed, not sure why he was so weirdly disappointed with the obedience when it was what he wanted… or was it? Taking the shampoo, Kihyun squirted out a few pumps, lathering it between his hands before running it through his hair.

After getting it sufficiently sudsy, Kihyun then turned around so that the back of his head was in the stream of the water. He was now facing Changkyun, who was washing his own body while facing Kihyun, and, much to Kihyun’s surprise, he was incredibly hard. Kihyun swallowed dryly, his eyes honed-in on the hard, long cock that was just barely out of his reach, his hands running through his hair while he tried to focus on bathing himself instead of eye-fucking Changkyun… and, of course, it didn’t work. Memories of how good Changkyun’s cock felt flooded Kihyun’s mind, and just from the look of it could instantly feel how heavy Changkyun’s cock would feel in his hand, how hard, and how mind-blowing it would be if Changkyun were to fuck him with it…

“Conditioner now?” Changkyun asked, his seductive, wolf-like eyes pointedly staring directly into Kihyun’s face. Flickering his gaze away from Changkyun’s crotch to look the man in the eye, Kihyun felt his heart thud, finding the sultry, dark look in his boyfriend’s gaze to be utterly erotic… He looked like he knew every single fantasy flooding Kihyun’s mind, as if he had pointedly asked the man something mundane to distract him from his dirty thoughts. There was also something about the way his lean body looked covered in soap bubbles that was irresistible to Kihyun. Blinking a few times as he collected himself, Kihyun nodded, realizing that he hadn’t actually replied yet. 

“Yes…” Kihyun sighed out, reaching his hand out slowly to take the offered conditioner bottle, swallowing nervously as he pumped out some of the creamy white liquid onto his hands, running it through his hair as he closed his eyes. Deciding to continue washing up while his boyfriend conditioned his hair, Changkyun moved his soap covered hand somewhere a little more suggestive, stroking his cock with a repetitive, erotic motion that made slippery sounds every few seconds. Kihyun couldn’t open his eyes until the conditioner was washed out, but he could hear the sounds, and flushed, wondering if Changkyun was really doing what he thought he was.

Quickly moving his head back under the stream of water, Kihyun opened his eyes, flustering further as he saw the depravity for himself. There within the small, confined space of the shower, was Changkyun, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, his eyes shining with a mysterious, startlingly intense gaze that made Kihyun’s heart stop for a few long seconds, his hand working his cock like he wanted nothing more than to drive Kihyun crazy. Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, Kihyun felt his cock twitch from between his legs, his whole body reacting from the show happening right in front of his eyes.

“Changkyunnie… what are you doing?” Kihyun asked, his voice soft and heart thumping as he stared at Changkyun. Shrugging loosely as he stroked his cock, Changkyun licked his lip, soap suds slowly moving down his body as he practically devoured Kihyun with his eyes.

“I can’t resist you,” Changkyun replied, his deep voice resonating into Kihyun’s very being, making him feel vulnerable and bare, like Changkyun had peeled away every layer separating them and was right there, seeing right through every single thing keeping them apart. The intensity of Changkyun’s statement echoed in Kihyun’s ears for several seconds, and something shifted in the air. “Especially not on our anniversary, baby,” Changkyun continued, unable to tear his eyes away from Kihyun’s face, watching the water drip down his cheek and his eyes twinkle with something breathtaking.   

“Come here,” Kihyun said, opening his arms and feeling Changkyun quickly close the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s body and pressing his lips against Kihyun’s. Water from the showerhead rained over the two lovers’ heads, cascading them in a pure, clear stream as they kissed, their mouths moving slowly and sensually against each other. This slow pace lasted for only a few seconds as Kihyun’s hands began roaming down Changkyun’s body, feeling the wet slickness from the soap and water beneath his fingers as he eventually wrapped his hand around Changkyun’s cock, stroking him languidly. 

“But hyung, shouldn’t we-” Changkyun began, quickly getting interrupted by Kihyun’s desperate voice. 

“Then just fuck me already,” Kihyun replied, his eyes flickering away from Changkyun’s and staring solely down at his cock, cheeks on fire and heart pounding from the embarrassment of cutting straight to the chase. Changkyun blinked a few times, trying to process Kihyun’s bold statement. He knew that they really did need to get washed up and leave soon, especially since Kihyun went through all this trouble just for Changkyun, but at the same time, Changkyun knew that if this is what Kihyun wanted right now: he could never say no, especially not when Changkyun wanted it too.

“Is that what you want?” Changkyun asked, leaning his face closer to Kihyun and tilting his chin, pressing a kiss against the older man’s neck, licking up a line of water. Kihyun shivered, his thighs spreading and body reacting to every single breath that Changkyun exhaled against his sensitive skin.

“It is, Changkyun. I want to feel you,” Kihyun sighed out, stroking Changkyun with a little more vigor as Changkyun bit into his neck, sucking until Kihyun could feel the hicky start to form on his skin. Flushing a bit as he realizes this, Kihyun stares over at Changkyun’s face, watching a small smirk pass over the man’s lips.

“Face the wall,” Changkyun said, his voice so low it was almost drowned out by the sound of the shower, and Kihyun nodded, bracing himself against the tile wall of the shower and spreading his legs. This wasn’t the first time they’d fucked in the shower before, and the feeling of Changkyun looming behind him, his hands running along Kihyun’s waist sent a shiver down Kihyun’s body, memories of all of the times that Changkyun had done this rushing into his mind. He wanted to feel the water rushing down his body, to desperately try to find purchase against the cool tile of the shower wall as Changkyun pounded into him from behind. It was an addiction, and one that Kihyun desperately needed to satiate right now.

Reaching down, Changkyun grabbed the bottle of conditioner, pouring some onto his hand to use as a makeshift lubricant for what he was about to do- fuck his boyfriend. Spreading some onto his index and middle fingers, Changkyun then pressed his finger against Kihyun’s entrance, groaning at the addictive tightness that greeted his first finger. Crying out at the feeling of Changkyun entering him, Kihyun spreads his thighs, sticking out his ass to allow Changkyun more room to finger him. Able to insert one finger with ease, Changkyun then wiggles it around, trying to stretch Kihyun as much as he can before adding in the second finger. After doing so, Kihyun starts outright moaning at the feeling, getting desperate for the real thing.

“C’mon, I’m ready,” Kihyun groaned out, shaking his ass a little bit as Changkyun ceaselessly fingered him, scissoring his fingers inside Kihyun’s entrance and further driving the boy crazy. Groaning, Kihyun pushes his hips forward, forcing Changkyun’s fingers to slide out. Blinking a few times as he processed the sudden change, Changkyun raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit and shaking his head.

“W-We don’t have much time,” Kihyun explained, cheeks on fire. Yeah, that was why he was so eager for Changkyun’s cock. It definitely wasn’t because he knew he could take it now and was desperate for Changkyun to pound him. Changkyun nodded slowly, pressing his tip against Kihyun’s entrance and slowly inserting himself, biting his lip at the addictive feeling. Fucking Kihyun was always a religious experience for Changkyun, but today was special- he wanted to make Kihyun lose his mind in ecstasy, so he would do anything Kihyun wanted him to.

“What do you want, baby?” Changkyun sighed out, only his tip inside as he pressed his upper body against Kihyun’s back. He knew what Kihyun wanted, it was always the same thing, but Changkyun wanted Kihyun to tell him, he wanted to hear his love moan out his dirtiest desires. Kihyun shivered, resisting the urge to thrust his hips back and just fuck Changkyun’s cock himself, but he knew better. Changkyun would do anything for him, just as long as he asked. 

“I want you deeper,” Kihyun replied, swallowing thickly at the embarrassment of saying something like that and hearing it echo in the bathroom. Changkyun nodded, pressing himself just a little bit deeper inside Kihyun, just an inch or two, and then stopped, waiting for Kihyun’s next instruction. 

“Changkyun-ah… I want it in all the way,” Kihyun added, and Changkyun immediately pushed in the remainder of his cock, groaning blissfully as his hips press flush against Kihyun’s ass. The feeling of the warm shower washing over his body relaxed Changkyun, making him focus solely on the way Kihyun felt, and how intimate this moment was that they were sharing. To be together while showering, it was unlike anything else, and to be having sex while bathing, well… Changkyun was definitely feeling close to Kihyun in this moment.

Getting used to the feeling for a few seconds, Kihyun inhaled shakily, tightening around Changkyun and relaxing, trying to get as comfortable as possible before Changkyun inevitably started moving. As much as he loved Changkyun’s cock, it was _big,_ and took a few seconds to adjust to. Within this time, Changkyun moved his hands down to Kihyun’s hips, massaging the flesh gently as he waited for Kihyun’s next instruction.

“Start moving,” Kihyun lisped, his body almost shaking from all the built-up tension. Changkyun pulled back and then quickly pushed back in, groaning darkly at the blissful feeling of Kihyun all around him, tightening and squeezing around him in the most addictive way. Starting a pace, Changkyun starts truly fucking Kihyun, pounding him until the boy had to physically reach out and hold the shower wall for support. Gasping at how quickly Changkyun was fucking him already, Kihyun slipped out a needy, melodic moan, his cock twitching between his legs.

As Changkyun kept fucking him, Kihyun found himself pressing closer and closer to the wall of the shower, starting with his forearms and eventually getting to where his cock was flush against the shower wall. The feeling was a little startling at first- the cold tile against his burning cock, but he started to get obsessed with the feeling, addicted to the feeling of his cock sliding against the tiles.

Angling his hips, Changkyun bit his lip, thanking all of his luck that he’d managed to find the perfect guy- and he was the same height as him, so they could actually fuck while standing up. Knowing Kihyun’s body perfectly, Changkyun moved slightly, hitting that sweet spot that always drove Kihyun insane. The sound of his hips smacking against Kihyun’s sounded in the air, adding to the stream of the shower and Kihyun’s incessant cries of pleasure. 

“Oh god, Changkyun-” Kihyun groaned out, arousal spreading through every inch of his body, threatening to overwhelm him. Eyes squeezed shut, Kihyun moaned sweetly, feeling Changkyun’s cock pound against that one perfect spot, hitting it every single thrust. Changkyun groaned, eyes staring down at the back of Kihyun’s head, watching his beautiful body ripple and writhe from every thrust.

“Is it good?” Changkyun asked, already knowing the answer. He could tell when Kihyun was getting close and feeling good, and Kihyun was definitely both of those right now. Spreading his thighs, Kihyun groaned, not verbally replying as he found it pretty obvious how much he was enjoying this right now. Not content with the reply, Changkyun pulled out until only his tip was inside Kihyun, and swallowed thickly, waiting for Kihyun’s reply before fucking him to orgasm.

“Don’t stop, please…!” Kihyun screamed, a slight panic in his voice as his yell echoed in the small room, his legs splayed and cock pressed flush against the cool wall. Behind him, Changkyun bit his lip on a groan, his eyebrows scrunched together as he held back from cumming on the spot, sliding fully inside Kihyun and fucking the man as hard as he could, pounding him with quick, unforgiving thrusts.

Desperately trying to find purchase against the shower wall, Kihyun slid his hands down the tiles, his chest heaving in heavy pants, cock sliding against the wall as he groaned, wet hair dripping onto his skin. The feeling was absolutely irresistible, and Kihyun failed to hold back another scream, cumming hard and intense all over the wall. Behind him, Changkyun thrusted a few more times into Kihyun before cumming as well, pulling out quickly and finishing himself off on Kihyun’s back and ass.

After basking in his orgasm for a few seconds, Kihyun sighed deeply, pressing his cheek against the cold shower wall as he tried to get a hold of himself. Now that his arousal was satiated, Kihyun suddenly gasped, realizing why he’d gotten in the shower to begin with.

“The reservation!” Kihyun yelped, quickly rushing out of the shower and leaving an uncharacteristic mess of water splatters in his wake. Changkyun only blinked a few times, biting his lip as he watched as Kihyun quickly dried his hands and grabbed his phone. He figured that he wouldn’t tell Kihyun he had cum all over his back for now, instead letting him get through his crisis without any distractions. Peeking out from behind the shower curtain, Changkyun blinked a few times, clutching the curtain as he watched Kihyun dial a number and then bring the phone up to his face.

“Yes, I had a reservation for Yoo at 7:00… yes, I know, we’re running a bit behind, is there any way we can move our reservation to 8:00?” Kihyun asked, his eyebrows scrunched together as he spoke to the person on the phone, his nude body dripped with water and… other liquids. Kihyun’s face quickly broke out into a disappointed frown and Changkyun sighed, his heart dropping.

“Okay, thank you,” Kihyun said, hanging up the phone and then setting it down, shrugging his shoulders dejectedly. “Well… I guess we’re staying home for our anniversary this year…” Kihyun said, biting his lip on another sigh of disappointment. Sensing his sudden mood shift, Changkyun straightened his back, stepping out of the shower to run his hands down Kihyun’s arms. He wanted to make Kihyun feel better, wanted to make him feel loved, desired, and comforted. Changkyun stared into his eyes, a small smile spreading over his face.

“It’s okay, angel,” Changkyun began, watching the light twinkle in Kihyun’s eyes. “Now that we’re staying home tonight, how about round two~?” <3


End file.
